


Fast Food

by Angel170



Series: Good Brothers Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Samandriel (Supernatural), Teen Gabriel, Teen Lucifer (Supernatural), cause it made me giggle and hopefully it does the same for you, fast food worker lucifer, fast food working, good brothers, good burger, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Lucifer takes a job working at a fast food place and tells his brothers not to visit. Naturally Gabriel decided to ignore that and brought little Samandriel with him in the hopes of getting a laugh. Things did not go the way Gabe planned.A really cute and sweet fic.





	Fast Food

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share my good brothers ficlets here on AO3 just in case something happens with tumblr all my fics are posted somewhere else. None of the ficlets are connected it's just a short happy piece of fluff with a cute angel as a kid and his good big brothers.
> 
> If you see any of my fics outside of my tumblr MrsGabrielTrickster or here then it was stolen.
> 
> So every time I wrote good brothers in the tag on tumblr I would think of good burger so I decided to make myself laugh by having Lucifer working at a good burger place.

“Come on Sama-lama-ding-dong, we’re gonna surprise big bro at work.” Gabriel smirked as he picked up Samandriel, whose little legs were slowing down their walk.

“But, Luci said not to come.” Samandriel pouted as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck.

“He was just fooling around. He wants us to come and say hi, besides don’t you want to tell him how proud we are?” Gabriel grinned as Samandriel nodded, too easy. “Plus, he’ll give you an ice cream cone.”

“I like ice cream.”

“I know you do squirt.”

Gabriel opened the door and stood at the back of the short line. He had this mostly planned out and knew the fast food place would be less crowded at this time. He wanted to mess with his brother but had no urge to actually mess with his job. Lucifer had been highly embarrassed to even apply for the job, let alone be working here. That’s why Gabe had waited until the second week before showing up. One it would give Lucifer time to adjust to the part time job and two it would lull him into a false sense of security thinking none of his brothers would come. Plus since Raph and Mike were in their own part time jobs that left Gabe home with little Samandriel and Luci could never be mad or yell in front of the preschooler. Gabe liked to fuck with his brothers but he knew how to protect himself too.

“Gabe look there’s Luci.” Samandriel smiled and waved at his older brother behind the register but Lucifer hadn’t seen them yet.

“Hello, welcome to good burger home of the good burger can I take your order?” Lucifer delivered the line tiredly.

“Lulu it’s me!”

Lucifer’s head shot up and he forced a smile seeing his baby brother in the arms of his younger trickster brother.

“What are you two doing here?”

“We came to see our awesome big brother working his first ever job, and I gotta say the paper hat does not disappoint.” Gabe laughed as Lucifer glared.

“Ice cream?”

Lucifer gave Samandriel a more honest smile, “sure Dri, but just a little one. You don’t wanna ruin dinner.” Turning he grabbed a small cone and flipped a switch pouring the soft serve. “Here ya go.”

“Thank you Lulu.” Gabriel put Samandriel down and the little boy licked his ice cream happily as he made his way to a table.

“Seriously Gabe, I asked you all to not come down here.”

“You’re my big brother and you find this job highly embarrassing of course I was gonna come down.”

“Gee thanks.” Lucifer glared but Gabriel remained unmoved.

“Oh come on, you’re getting a paycheck. Yeah you might have to wear a stupid hat, maybe even a hair net which now that I’m thinking about it I’d love to get a pic of that. But still, you’re working and you’re embarrassed why? Plenty of people have worked in fast food Luc. We’ve eaten in enough of them through the years, did you look down on any of those people? On that one neighbor we had who worked at Mickey D’s and would bring us food after closing ‘cause she knew dad wasn’t feeding us. You’re not better or worse than anyone cause of your job bro.” Gabe frowned at his brother as his mind whirled, this… was not what he planned at all.

With a sigh Lucifer wiped a hand down his face, “you’re right. Of course you’re right I’m sorry. I’m glad you and Dri came by and knocked some sense into me.” Lucifer looked up and his face contorted in horror. “Dri, stop that right now.”

Gabe whirled around in time to see Samandriel tilted his ice cream cone to a small dog before taking a lick himself. “Oh god,” he swallowed back the bile that rose up into his throat, the burn making his stomach clench.

“His name is Broccoli and I’m sharing.” Samandriel glared at his brothers, not understanding why they were acting strange.

“Okay I’m never kissing him again,” Gabriel shook his head as Samandriel gave the dog the rest of the ice cream. The owner paying no mind to any of them.

“Forever unclean,” Lucifer nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life blood
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
